Verdad o Consecuencia
by Kira92
Summary: Que mejor para demostrar "cooperación internacional" que un inocente juego!Amigos, les presento una normal y promiscua reunión no muy diferente a muchas otras. UsCan,Franada,PruCan,SpaMano,GerIta, pRussia, y hasta RuFr para hacer honor a lo sin sentido


**Era una aburrida tarde de primavera con computado pero sin internet, y me dije, ok, Kira, es hora de hacer algo subido de tono!**

**Y falle, terriblemente.**

**Pero en algún momento se volvio adictiva la historia hasta que no sabía como terminarla. El juego de verdad o consecuencia lo tengo en mi celular, asi que no necesité mucha imaginación.**

**Mi idea era romper un poco con la seriedad, y**** pensé que quizás a alguien le gustaría. Así que hoy la termine y decidí probar suerte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Verdad o Consecuencia<strong>

_Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a la __38ª_ _reunión del Grupo de los 8_

-OK!-exclamó Alfred con la energía de siempre-¿Ya estamos todos listos?

-Sí, sí, comencemos de una vez, mientras antes empecemos antes terminaremos-murmuró Arthur malhumorado

-Este juego no tiene final, _L'Anglaterre_. Los jugadores lo terminan

-¿What? ¿A…que vamos a jugar?

-¡Verdad o Consecuencia!-respondió Alfred con emoción

-¿Cómo se juega a eso?-preguntó Feliciano dulcemente

Rusia sonrió

-Muy bien, los nombres ya están cargados-informó Japón sosteniendo el una especie de aparato parecido a un celular, pero con muchos menos botones.

-¡Dame eso, Kiku, yo lo configuro!

-No, Alfred, no-…-

-_All right_! Ahora, a jugar. ¡Es el turno de Arthur! ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-…Great… Verdad-contestó moviendo su mano en el aire como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, Iggy, ¿rubias o morochas?

-Oh, ¿porque el adjetivo femenino? Todos sabemos que _L'Anglaterre_ no puede manejar las mujeres. Mira sus reinas, siempre lo dominaron completamente.

-_Shut up, frog_, nadie pidió tu opinión. Y en cuanto a la pregunta, me es indiferente.

-_Yes, sure_-exclamó Alfred ganándose una mirada asesina de Arthur- Ok, siguiente. Kiku, verdad o consecuencia

-Ah, verdad…

-Muy bien, Kiku, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste un favor allí abajo?

-¿Ah, na-aande?

-Ya sabes, un-…-

-¡Ya sé de que hablas, Alfred-san!-lo cortó Kiku completamente rojo-Am, el mes pasado, no diré más nada.

La cara de Kiku era un poema.

-¡Oh, pero el mes pasado terminó el lunes, danos más información!-reclamo Prusia.

- _Bruder_-sonó la firme advertencia Ludwig

-¡Si-guiente!-Canturréo Alfred-_France_

_-_En mi caso creo que elegir verdad puede ser muy peligroso, así que consecuencia para _moi_

-¡Pon tus manos debajo de la remera de Arthur!-leyó el comando Alfred con más emoción que la necesaria quizás

-_Wha-what_! ¡Qué clase de juego es este!-gritó Arthur antes de que Francis se abalanzará sobre él

Por supuesto que hizo algo más que solo poner las manos bajo su remera, y duró 5 segundos completos antes de que tuviera que alejarse o los golpes del inglés lo dejarían inconsciente y tendría que perderse el resto del juego.

-¡Siguiente!-exclamó Prusia tomando el control del juego en vistas de que Alfred aun no podía recomponerse de tanto reírse-Oh, _bruder_, verdad o consecuencia

-Verdad.

-¿Qué tan seguido tienes fantasías sucias despierto?-preguntó como si nada

-¿Ah?

-Tienes que responder, hasta Japón se adaptó a las reglas-indicó su hermano levantando una ceja

-Eh, no lo sé no lo contabilizo

-Vamos, dinos, si lo sabes-insistió Gilbert, parecía bastante interesado por alguna razón

-Bueno, es fácil, ¿cuántas veces al día ves a Feliciano?-dijo Francis

-¿Qué insinúas, Bonnefoy?

-Nada, nada yo sólo digo

-¿Veh?

-_Maldito bastardo come patatas_-murmuró Romano

-Bueno, ya está, vamos a dejarlo en que lo hace varias veces al día y continuemos-se interpuso Prusia antes de que pasara a mayores

-Yo nunca dije-…-protestó Ludwig pero nadie lo escuchó

-¡Bueno, ahora, Matthew!

Se sintieron un par de susurros de la clase de "¿quién?" y "no sabía ni que estaba" hasta que todos se giraron a ver al aludido. Matthew se sonrojó un poco ante tanta atención, aunque una parte de él se puso feliz de que Japón no lo haya olvidado al cargar los nombres en el juego.

-Haz un _eenie meenie miney moe_ con nosotros a ver quién será el elegido-indicó Prusia

-¿Eh?

-Hazlo, luego te diré que sigue.

-Bien…

Matthew empezó a señalar a cada uno cantando por lo bajo la canción de niños. La melodía terminó y el último señalado fue Feliciano. Japón rápidamente sacó su cámara.

Canadá tembló ante la sonrisa de Prusia.

-Bien, ahora, tú y Feliciano… ¡abrazo de oso!

Matthew respiró más tranquilo para acercarse al italiano y recibir un cariñoso abrazo. Los susurros resurgieron hasta que Prusia volvió a tomar el control

-Siguiente, Francis otra vez. El juego quiere escuchar tu verdad, amigo.

-No la tendrá, consecuencia-fue toda la respuesta del galo

Gilbert sonrió pícaramente, aunque había un tono de tensión en su voz cuando habló que sólo Ludwig lo notó.

-Muy bien, si es que puedes atrapar a Matthew, es todo tuyo por 30 segundos.

-¡Contando!-informó Alfred iniciando el cronómetro

-¡EEH!

Cuando vio a Francis acercarse a él, con las manos extendidas y una expresión poco _decente, _Matthew fue rápido en levantarse y empezar a correr, varias cosas cayeron al piso durante la persecución. Francis logró atraparlo de alguna forma, y los aprisionó contra el respaldar del sillón, pero sólo pudo tenerlo en su poder 5 segundos antes de que el tiempo terminara. A pesar del poco contacto, Kiku se las arregló para sacar 4 fotos, la última fue la mejor. Matthew sonrojado a más no poder intentando acomodar sus lentes, Arthur a su lado asegurándose de que no tuviera un ataque al corazón, y en la otra punta de la imagen Alfred y Gilbert tironeando de Francis para alejarlo, sus sonrisas eran idénticas, al igual que sus nudillos blancos. Resistirse era inútil, por lo que Francis tuvo que contentarse con una pequeña, pero visible marca en el cuello de Matthew.

Terminada con la conmoción, y con Matthew casi lastimándose el cuello de tanto restregarse la zona atacada en un intento de evitar que se creen más marcas, y Alfred y Arthur sentándose firmemente a cada lado del canadiense, todos regresaron al juego, Francis siendo obligado a sentarse junto a Gilbert, cuya extraña sonrisa y puños cerrados seguían presentes.

-Muy bien, ahora, mi turno…yo elijo verdad

-Yo leo la pregunta-indicó Alfred retomando el control del juego-¿Hay alguien con quien te hayas arrepentido de haberte acostado?

-Pffft, tanta gente, es una larga vida.

-Alguien que todos conozcamos-indicó Francis

-Rusia-dijo simplemente cruzándose de brazos-te detesto

-Yo también te odio, pequeño Prusia-contestó Rusia con su sonrisa inocente

-Ok, Romano, tu turno

-Verdad

-Muy bien, ¿quién de los aquí presentes crees que fue el último en perder la virginidad?

La forma en que Alfred, y todos en general, lanzaban tales preguntas como si cuestionarán sobre el clima estaba abrumando a Ludwig. Así que siguió el ejemplo de Arthur, que ya iba por el tercer vaso de licor, y buscó refugio en su fiel cerveza.

-Pfft, por supuesto que Feliciano.

Todos se giraron a ver al menor de los italianos, los flashes de la cámara de Kiku haciendo que se sintiera algo _perseguido._

-Amm, bueno. Quizás. No lo sé…-balbuceó.

-_Hohohon_, ¿Feliciano? Hasta a tí te ha engañado con su fachada de, _¡ouch! ¡L'Angleterre_, por qué me golpeas!

-_Shut up, idito. _

-…¿Feliciano?

Feliciano seguía dudando y evitando miradas de su hermano, el cual parecía que le hubieran partido el corazón.

-Am, ok, siguiente-musitó Prusia quitándole el juego a Alfred de nuevo, sentía que debía saltar al rescate de Romano como si el que sufriera fuera Feliciano-Oh. Rusia.

Todo el mundo sintió un pequeño escalofrió, incluso Feliciano, por más despistado que fuera.

-Verdad.

Se sintió un alivio general.

-Am, bueno, el juego quiere saber quién crees que es el más _atractivo_ de la habitación.

Iván se tomó su tiempo mirando a cada uno de los presentes, su sonrisa más presente que nunca.

-Todos serán uno con Rusia eventualmente, así que, qué importa-comentó feliz y se giró a mirar directo a Gilbert-da?

-Eh, sí, claro. Alfred, tú sigues.

-¡Yay, al fin! ¡Consecuencia!

-¡Ok! Como te gustan tantos los _rankings_, ¡debes darle una nota del 1 al 10 a Rusia!

La sonrisa de Alfred se congeló al instante, su mirada filosa enfocada exclusivamente en Gilbert.

-¡Es lo que dice el aparato! ¡Japón lo inventó, cúlpalo a él!-se defendió pronto el alvino mostrándole la pantalla con la pregunta

-Yo no fui, pensé que había sido Alfred-san.

-No importa ya, responde, Alfred, así podemos continuar-ordenó Arthur, el alcohol empezando a fijarse en su sangre

-Sabes que si dices algo malo, será cómo darle una baja nota a tus estándares. Me pregunto qué hubieras que nota hubieras dicho esa noche qué-…-

-_Fine. Fucking 8. Now, shut up. __Commie. _

-Cierto, no hubieras podido decir nada sí apenas podías respirar.

La sonrisa de Rusia parecía más genuina. Los toques malignos daban la impresión que ya no fingía tanto. Seguía sin ser algo bueno, de todas formas.

-OK. Birdie, te toca. Cuidado con lo que eliges.

-Am, verdad.

-¿Quién fue la última persona que te _quiso_ desesperadamente?

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ya sabes, como, en _deseo_

-¿EH?

El sonrojo del canadiense era tan adorable que Japón sentía que tenía que sacar más fotos, aunque no hubiera nada de acción.

-¡PFFFT! ¡Pregúntale a Alfred!-balbuceó Arthur con acento alcohólico dejando caer un brazo sobre los hombros de Matthew- _Two_... DOS veces, dos malditas veces osaste si quiera, ¡intentar!, llevártelo. Pero no. _Hahaha_, completamente rechazado. ¡Esa es mi colonia! _Bloody ungrateful prat_

_-_Yo no me ocuparé de llevarte a tu hotel en ese estado, _old_ _punk-_respondió Alfred intentando restarle importancia al asunto aunque claramente mirando hacía el lado contrario de Matthew.

-Bueno, Francis nos acaba de dar otro caso _bastante _reciente-comentó Gilbert.

-Y diría que no fui el único-contra atacó el galo.

-¡OK! Continuemos-reaccionó rápido Prusia antes de que las cosas tomaran un rumbo poco apreciable para él- Alfred, de nuevo tú.

-Por supuesto que consecuencia.

-Muy bien, te taparemos los ojos, y el luego tendrás que besar a la primera persona que toques a ciegas.

Por alguna razón que ninguno quiso preguntar, Francis sacó una venda de su bolsillo y sin preguntar le quitó los anteojos y la ató firmemente sobre sus ojos. Todos se alejaron, gritándole directivas a Alfred mientras caminaba por la habitación creando aún más caos del que había hecho unos minutos atrás.

-¡Cuidado el sillón! Ow, eso debe doler.

Rusia pronto se aburrió del estúpido juego, era obvio que el estadounidense no iba a atrapar a nadie si todos seguían escapando así. Por lo que un pequeño movimiento de su pie y una persona terminó en los brazos de Alfred. La contextura moderadamente pequeña y el suave quejido que dio la víctima al caer le dieron la breve ilusión de que podía ser _cierta_ persona, aunque pronto se esfumó cuando unos ojos marrones lo recibieron.

-Ah, _scusi!_-se disculpó Feliciano

Bueno, un juego es un juego se dijo Alfred, además de que Feliciano de alguna forma le hacía acordar a esa ciertapersona, así que con un disimulado suspiro cerró los ojos y se agachó hasta rozar los labios del italiano. Sólo un pequeño roce, pero se ganaron el grito de casi todos los presentes. Cuando se separaron, Feliciano fue bastante ágil en escapar de los brazos de Alfred y correr detrás de Ludwig.

-Kiku, tú sigues.

-Verdad.

-¿Alguna vez ibas caminando y escuchaste _casualmente_ a alguien haciendo cosas que no debían?

Japón balbuceó un poco y sus ojos lo traicionaron al desviarse hacia Rusia.

-¡Iván!-musitó Alfred notando la acción

-¡Gomen, Rusia-san! E-es que la habitación de Ya-ao estaba junto a la mía, y yo… ¡Gomen!

Iván no parecía afectado.

-Ahh, los buenos tiempos-fue toda su reacción.

Los demás, por el otro lado, estaban tan acomplejados como Kiku.

-¡Y este es el mejor momento para un reto grupal! Gracias a dios…

Gilbert hizo una pequeña pausa para agregarle más emoción.

-¡Levante la mano el que esté interesado en un_, _si Francis me lo permite_, Ménage à trois!_

El galo ni le prestó atención y levantó la mano inmediatamente, junto con un divertido Prusia y un completamente fuera de control Arthur.

-¡Y qué es lo que estamos esperando!-exclamó Francis listo para tirarse sobre Gilbert y Arthur.

-Ni lo intentes, _wine bastard!_

-Wow, no contigo amigo-lo empujó Prusia-_Bruder_, tu turno. Y por favor, haz algo que me quite todas estas imágenes de la cabeza.

-Consecuencia.

-Ok…el juego te ordena que beses a alguien con bonitos ojos…

Silencio, y casi que miradas serias. Hasta que la sonrisa picara de Francis cortó toda la tensión.

-Yo digo que Feliciano tiene lindos ojos.

-Los mejores, sí me permiten decir-agregó Gilbert.

No sabiendo si era mejor o peor, Ludwig se giró a mirar al italiano aferrado a su brazo.

-Tú también crees que mis ojos son bonitos, _Doitsu_?

Bueno, no podía mentirle directo en la cara, ¿verdad?

-Am, _Ja…_

Tratando de no hacer un show del tema, Ludwig se puso frente a Feliciano en un intento de darle la espalda al resto y rápidamente unió sus labios, si lo pensaba mucho no lo hacía. Si bien el arranque fue rápido, el beso fue cien veces más dulce que el de Alfred.

-Ok. Ya puedo dormir tranquilo ahora-comentó Gilbert pero cuando quiso seguir con el juego el aparato había desaparecido extrañamente de sus manos.

-¡Siguiente!-anunció Alfred-Rusia, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad.

-Cuál fue la situación más riesgosa en la que te las arreglaste para, bueno, en tus términos sería _engatusar_ a alguien.

-Oh, bueno, hay varias. _Matvey_, ¿tú dices que durante un bombardeo cuenta?

-_¡I-ivan!-_balbuceó el aludido escondiéndose tras su oso

-Wha-…-¡MATT!-gritó su gemelo

-A-al creo que deberías seguir el juego

En vistas de Alfred no reaccionaba aún, Francis no podía ni cerrar la boca y hasta Arthur había palidecido, ni hablar de Prusia, Kiku tuvo que dejar su cámara de lado y pasar al liderazgo.

-Muy bien, Prusia-san, tu turno.

-…Verdad.

-En una escala del 1 al 10, que tan _encendido_ estás ahora.

Gilbert se tomó un segundo para pensar. Saber de Matthew e Iván, recordar sus propias experiencias con Iván…

-Bueno…ahora, _debería_ estar en menos que 0. Pero la verdad que estoy en un…¿7?

-Rusia-san, ¿verdad o consecuencia?

-Consecuencia.

Silencio una vez más.

Japón tomó aire varias veces antes de conseguir el valor para decirlo, preguntándose si por el bien de todos no debería _alterar_ levemente el comando que aparecía en la pantalla.

-...Puedes elegir a alguien y llevártelo a la otra habitación por 5 minutos.

-Bueno, ya que estábamos recordando viejos tiempos con Matvey…

La reacción de los demás fue exactamente la que esperaba de cada uno. Matthew prácticamente había desaparecido detrás de Arthur aferrándose a su espalda, y Alfred, sentado al otro lado, apoyó su mano frente a ellos de modo que su brazo y hombro tapaban lo que quedaba de Matthew. Francis sonreía nervioso desde su lugar mientras dejaba caer su brazo por los hombros de Gilbert.

-_Honhonhon_, Ivan, estoy seguro que tienes, am, _mejores_ opciones-dijo con una mirada insinuante al albino

El ruso sonrió, y por un momento, mientras el ruso se ponía de pie y Alfred gruñía y Arthur hacía lo posible por mostrarse amenazante más allá del alcohol, la tensión era tal que casi parecía que estuvieran en estado de guerra.

-Bueno, Francis, ya que te ves tan empeñado…

-Ah, _non, non! _Me refería a-…-

Tarde para protestar, Iván lo tomó del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo. Todo el mundo ignoró los pedidos de auxilio del francés. Cuando la puerta se cerró todo seguían aun en silenció.

-Am, ¡contando!-informó Alfred con el cronómetro.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir, voy a sacar a Francia-san y Rusia-san de juego por el momento. Ejem, Canadá-san.

-¡Aquí estoy!-informó elevando la cabeza de detrás del hombro de Alfred-Am, reto.

-Deberás besar a la primer persona que entre a la habitación. No me miren así, por favor, yo no inventé las reglas

-…Ok…-fue la respuesta de Matthew.

-Las cosas no están funcionando contigo al mando, Kiku, si no te molesta…-indicó Gilbert quitándole juego.

-_Bruder, _no seas descortés

-Si, claro, lo intentaré. Ok, Romano.

-Verdad.

-Si puedieras elegir alguno de tus ex para volver a estar, ¿Cuál sería?

-¡España cuenta como ex, Romano!-gritó Arthur, volviendo a ser el alcohólico de siempre.

-¡Cállate!

Romano se sonrojó a más no poder, poniéndose peor cuando sintió que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Con el silencio, se escuchó un golpe en la habitación de al lado, pero todos decidieron ignorarlo.

-Ok, _España _¡Ahora cállense!

Los murmullos no rehicieron esperar, pasando a un "_Aww" _general cuando Feliciano decidió taclear a su hermano en un abrazo _reconfortante_.

-Japón, sigues tú.

-Verdad.

-Ok, ¿cuál es el mayor numero de personas con las que te acostaste en el periodo de una semana?

-Um, 5…

-¡Damn, que los asiáticos saben entretenerse!

-_Eeh, _yo nunca dije_-…-_

Kiku prefirió callar a explicar.

-¡Arthur, mi amigo! ¡Tu turno!

-Alfred, ¿cuanto tiempo va?-preguntó Matthew señalando con la mirada la habitación de al lado.

-¿Tiempo? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya van 7 minutos y medio!

El silencio de antes volvió, todos mirando la puerta blanca. Los gritos que antes sonaban ahora no eran más que murmullos

-Ya me preguntaba yo cuanto tardaría en amordazarlo-comentó Arthur con una sonrisa sádica.

-Alguien tendría que ir a…-susurró Matthew tragando saliva

-Veh…yo no quiero ir, _fratello_

-¡Yo tampoco, _cazzo_!

-Yo digo que Francis la está pasando bien-ofreció Gilbert.

-¡Ok, este es un trabajo para el _Hero_!-vociferó Alfred levantándose con una sonrisa gigante

-Si, claro, _hero…_ -murmuró Arthur.

Con pasos orgullosos, Alfred cruzó la habitación. Una vez frente a la puerta y siempre con su sonrisa, la abrió y entre al grito de "_Game over!"_

_-_Oh, God, Ivan! ¡Estás en una casa ajena, un poco de respeto!

-Como si tú hubieras tenido _respeto _si tuvieras a-…-

-Ya desátalo-lo interrumpió-y empieza por el cuello, creo que esta por morir asfixiado.

Un conjunto de monosílabos incoherentes era todo lo que se escuchaba de Francis.

-Bueno al menos aún estás vestido.

-No me dieron tiempo suficiente-se quejó Iván.

-Créeme que tuviste de sobra.

Los integrantes de la otra habitación sólo se miraban los unos a los otros. Se escuchó un par de golpes de algo cayendo al suelo, presuntamente Francis que al ser liberado intentaba alejarse lo más posible de Iván.

-Wow, _Franny_, no tan rápido puedes tropezar-se escuchó el comentario de Alfred que luego apareció por la puerta.

Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando al poner un pie en la habitación se encontró frente a frente con Gilbert.

-¿Vas a algun lado, _Prussia?-_le preguntó con algo parecido a una sonrisa triunfante

Gilbert murmuró algo y volvió a sentarse junto a su hermano.

En eso vino Iván, algo decepcionado, y por último Francis, que aún se preguntaba porque Alfred lo habría empujado hacia atrás antes de salir.

-Ejem, como dije, Arthur-continuó Prusia.

-¡Estoy listo! ¡Reto, pídeme lo que quieras!

-Oh, no, esto no puede ser bueno-suspiró Alfred dramáticamente.

Gilbert miró la pantalla un momento y luego dijo.

-_Bueeeno_, ¿no es hora de terminar ya? ¿Cuanto se supone que debería durar la reunión?

-Pero, es mi turno.

-Nadie quiere ver eso, _L'Angleterre_

-Creo que me llama Medvédev.

-¡_Fratello_, tengo hambre!

-Y a que me importa ¡gaah, Feliciano! ¡Aprietas muy fuerte!

-_Bruder_, yo también tengo hambre

-Oh, una llamada perdida de Yao.

-HAHAHAHA, ¡ahora todo el mundo fuera de mi casa!

Alfred recorrió la habitación levantando del suelo y casualmente _invitando a retirarse_ a los presentes. 5 minutos después, cerró la puerta con un profundo suspiro.

-Ahora, si hice las cosas bien-…-Wha-? ¡Por qué sigues aquí, Arthur!

El mencionado levantó la mirada algo llorosa

-E-era mi turno-comentó al borde de las lagrimas.

-Aja, no me importa. ¿Donde está, Matthew? Estoy seguro que no lo vi salir.

-¡Eres un insensible, Alfred!

-Y tú un alcohólico.

-¡Desagradecido!

-¡_Emo_!

-¡Infantil!

-¡Viejo!

-¡Odioso!

-¡Amargado!

-¡Obsesivo!

Desde un rincón, Matthew suspiraba. Desde sus brazos, Kumajiro lo miraba curioso.

-Tengo hambre.

-Lo sé, un momento. Cuando se distraigan nos iremos, no quiero que Alfred me haga quedarme a limpiar, _otra vez._

_-_Aún tengo hambre.

Matthew lo miró un momento.

-¡Manipulador!

-¡Agresivo!

-¡Colonialista!

-¡Héroe frustrado!

-Supongo que no van a notar nuestra ausencia de todas formas.

-¡Pirata inservible!

-¡Malcriado!

-¡Pues quién me habrá criado! -…-¿Ah, ese no es el auto de-…? ¡No, Mattie! ¡Espera, no puedes irte aún! ¡Tienes que cumplir con tu reto, _Maaattie_!

-Eres patético-comentó Arthur a la escena de Alfred pegado a la ventana

-¿No estabas llorando tú?

-¿No estabas desesperado tú? Ah, aún lo estas

* * *

><p><strong>Y saben qué? Hasta quizás, quizás, alla una especia de segunda parte. Ya que vamos a hacer algo sin sentido, hagamoslo bien! :)<strong>

**_Review, per favore? :)_**


End file.
